Rainy day
by thosunrang
Summary: Yuri found his true love on the rainy day YuriXFlynn-shonenai


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia and anything.

* * *

RAINY DAY

"Yuri" I turned around to face the direction that the I know so well voice came from.

"What is it Flynn?" Just looking at his attitude, I knew what reason that made him dragged his body along the way to the lower quarter. However, I still pretended innocent.

Flynn looked at me, then to the wanted poster with a lovely face (I think so), and the name was written in black and messy sentences:

"WANTED: YURI LOWELL-20,000 GALD award."

Placed his right arm on the wall where the wanted poster was hanging, he slowly frowned at me and asked, "Why do you have to get yourself into these messes. Can you not sit still?"

"Hah, if I sit still, I probably not Yuri Lowell." I smirked at him as his eyebrow rising higher in unpleasant and disappointed too, I might add. It was not my fault at all, right? I was just fighting some knights that collected taxes. Moreover, they did throw me into jail for 10 days and gave me those only pigs could eat food. I was punished for what I did. Then why should a commandant like him using his rare free time to worry about me-I mean a small rogue at the lower quarter like me.

"Yuri…" his tone rising louder, but did not have any threatening aura in it, "I don't understand you Yuri. Instead of running wildly, making the high authority angry and punished you, why do not you behave? Finally, I was the one who clean up those messes that you caused." He sighed again, his sapphire eyes stared at the iron protective boots underneath him.

"Ah, I get it. You are complaining about the extra works I gave you, and those took away your little free time so you had to personally drag yourself down here to accuse me. How responsible are you, Commandant! You just have to send one of your men." I tried to be as much respect as I can (even though it was not real, and Flynn obviously recognized it through my voice.)

"That not was I meant. I just…"

"Alright, alright. You didn't mean to, but you were really hurt me there Commandant." I placed one hand over my heart and acting depressed. Wait, I was not acting, I was in a real depressed mood, he came all the way down here to tell me that he is tired of cleaning my messes, but not worried about his best childhood friend ever. Thinking about this point, I could feel the heat rose up to my head. Can you guess besides the reasons helping people, why do I always get myself into troubles, to get attention from someone? Wait! What was I thinking?

"Yu…Yuri…are you okay?" The sound I made from hitting at my forehead caused him quit staring at the boots.

"I'm fine. Just some weird thoughts were crossing my mind. Anyway…" I rose my arm up to get rid of the pressure as I turned my back towards and began walking away "May you excuse me, Commandant, I have some business that I need to take care of. See you later."

But before I could take any more steps, Flynn suddenly caught my elbow and pulled me around to face him. His voice grew higher, louder and angrier: "I haven't done talking yet."

"And I don't have time to spend around and playing with you." I threw back at him. After all that things he told me, I was not in the mood to look at him right now.

After a pause, Flynn released the hand on my elbow and placed on his sword, ready to pull it out any minutes. This action made me stepped a few steps back, a safe distance from the range of that sword. He was not trying to kill me, wasn't he? His face looked down so the bang covered the sapphire like sky eyed.

"Did I do something that make you mad at me Yuri?" he finally broke the tense silence between us; his face was still looking down.

"No you didn't."

"Then why did you act strange suddenly, you act like you…" he opened his mouth and shut it several times, hanging his jaw open and finally spill out something in the lowest volume but I could still hear it, "you hated me…"

I remained silent, what should I suppose to say? 'No, I do not hate you; it must be your imagination.' Oh man, no way I am going to say that, it is just…being soft. While confusing what to do next, I felt a pair of warmed hands warped around my waist, and the blond, soft and beautiful hair rested on my shoulder as Flynn buried his face into my lap. I swear I heard some snob sound at the same time.

"Flynn…Flynn…Are you crying?"

No response came from the shaking figure in front of me. That made me even more nervous.

"Flynn…Since when did you become a crying baby like this?"

"Who the hell do you think I am? Yuri" the blonde-one yelled angrily and hit my chest with that thump of his, "I am not that weak, am I?"

I was shocked at first, because this is the first time I heard some bad words came from his mouth, they have been the taboo words for all the knights (if I recalled correctly) and Flynn is the Commandant, he should be a good role-model for everyone. Then second, I began to feel the pain on my chest, it was really damn hurt.

"Hey, Flynn, pull yourself together. Ouch, that's hurt, Flynn."

"Stupid, you are the stupidest idiot in this world Yuri." He shouted, losing his usual self-control.

Heads poke out of the windows, the other people stopped their works and stared at us, (not at us, they stared at ME.) The question: 'What did that guy do to make the knight upset?' hung on all of their faces. Man, I felt like I was the criminal now. Would the amount of money for award come up because I made… their beloved Commandant nearly freaked out?

Suddenly, Flynn let out a fierce lunge towards me and I had to jump back in surprise. His eyes burned with fire, he shouted: "Stop your nonsense and behave, YURI LOWELL." As he dashing in a very quick speed forwards, rushed the sword through my hair and I dodged it just in time. That was close.

Tossed the sheath asides, I brought up my sword in defense, blocking myself from the furious rage came from the other. He landed his sword on mine and tried to crush me with all of his strength, I tried my best to push him back. Still attacking me and left me no open-space to make a counter-attack, he forced me to hold back and make my ways towards the center of the plaza. The people quickly spread out, avoided themselves from being involved in the fight of the two young enthusiasm man.

Everything went crazy at that time for me, I did not really notice around me because I was paid attention to Flynn's can kill me anytime blade. Then, I heard some women yelled about being careful and even the old gramps Hanks. But it was too late. 'Splash!'-a big noise echoed through out of the lower quarter.

After that, I found myself tripped over the edge of the fountain and fell inside of it. The lower quarter people stole a quick look at my dripping figure to the frozen blonde-haired Commandant not faraway, his jaw half dropped. After regained control of the body, I slowly stood up and placed one hand on the statue in the middle of the fountain where the blastia is to keep balance. The wet clothes weighed so damn heavy! I trudged carefully in the cold water, and stepped out the fountain. Flynn finally returned from his stone-condition, walking to me and attempted to put his hand on my shoulder checking if I was hurt somewhere. But before he could reach out, I turned around and caught his wrist violently caused he groaned in pain: "What are y-…"

His words died out in his throat as I cut him off: "I had enough with you Commandant; you really pissed me off this time." Wasting no more time to get a reply from the other, I released his wrist and walked away, leaving the knight and the regret expression on his face behind.

I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about what happened this morning. I could not make myself believe how immature and stubborn Flynn was. Even though this was the first time in many years that I saw Flynn acting like that. Repede curled himself up, slip his head into his fur and sleeping peacefully under my bed. He seemed so relaxing.

It was raining outside. The rain knocked on the window and slid in a slow motion. Hundreds and thousands of tiny little droplets. Looked at the rain, I wondered about Flynn, about my reaction this morning. "Did it hurt you Flynn?" I mumbled to myself and felt somehow regret. Now thinking about it, I was overreacted, left him no chance to explain and apologize.

It was then something caught my eyes. Ignored the rain was pouring water; I stood up from the bed, slammed the door opened, down the stairs and ran out to the rain. What was going on here?

The rain fell on my head, and the back of my clothes made it cling onto the body. It weighed a lot heavier, but it hardly matter now. I passed the inn, up to the stairs lead to the plaza, and found a soaking figure standing near the fountain.

"Flynn, what the heck are you doing out here?" I called out to that stupid knight.

Flynn looked up to meet my eyes then faced downwards. He remained silent.

"Alright, let's get you somewhere can shield you from the rain first." I said and took his cold hand in mine and we ran under the rubber roof at the corner of the inn. Our clothes were stick up to our body. I don't know why today I have to wet my clothes a lot. Anyway…

"What gotten into you? Standing in the rain like that, you're gonna catch a serious cold." I scolded him and waited for his suitable answer.

But there was nothing than silence.

"Flynn, do you hear me? Flynn."

The blond at last blinked, and shifted his gaze from the ground to me. His mouth mumbled something but I couldn't hear because of the heavy rain and the thunders above us.

We stood there for some time in a tense and completely silence until I felt a grip on my left hand. As I looked down and realized it was no one else than Flynn's.

"Flynn…" I stared at him in surprise, "what is it, Flynn?"

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry."

Placing a finger on his moist lips, I cut him off from saying any further.

"It's that why you are standing in the rain like that. You are so… (stupid)" I really want to finish off the sentence, but…just looking at how Flynn expressed his face, I couldn't.

I hated the kind of expression on that face of his, it made him weak, and it always…so cute. A little red formed on my cheek as I said: "It also my fault as well, I shouldn't overreact like that, sorry."

Flynn shook his head violently, in term of protest, but then instead of shutting up, he continued asking me: "Why are you acting strange recently Yuri? Why do you always get angry so easily at me?"

"It was just something that…you couldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't, it's just something that you have to realize by yourself."

"Is it something like love?" This question was really a fatal strike through my innermost soul.

The nothingness in my throat accidentally revealed to him that his guess was right. He tighten the grip on my hand, he looked confuse and hesitant. His sapphire eyes filled with relief and sadness. I couldn't help but feeling guilty, I don't know the reasons but making him sad is too much for me to handle. I reached out my other free hand to him but then… a sudden action of Flynn that startled me.

Flynn pulled apart after putting a slight kiss on my lips, my eyes still wide-opened in shock. What should I say? My head was spinning; I didn't even have a space in my mind for setting up which words I should use.

Not waiting for a reply from me, Flynn tilted his head asides and closed the distance between us, pressing his lips over mine. I couldn't describe how it felt, it was beyond my reach. A strange and wonderful feelings ran down my spine. The colorful thunder stroke down right next to us, but I could not see what happened anymore. Flynn pushed me against the wall, where no space for me to escape but response the kiss. Finally, I arched up to him and kissed him back. When the air is needed, we pulled apart and gasp as much oxygen as we can. Flynn smiled at me; it made me blushed a little.

"Flynn, we should head somewhere warmer for you. You may…argh…"

The words died in my throat as he leaned closer and kissed me again. This time, he put more pressure into it; I felt my body went slim under the charming of the kiss he gave me. His left hand move upwards, lift my chin up for a closer look, as the other hand warped around my waist, and pulled our body into one another. When we broke apart for air, his mouth made its way along my jaw line and to my neck, he started sucking at one spot lavishly caused a strange sound add up to my voice. As he whispered lightly against my bare skin:

"I supposed to capture you and turn you in. However I guess, the order can wait, because…you're mine for now."

"I don't mind to be yours, but is it alright, if people found out their Commandant made out with a wanted criminal under the rain?" I asked and could not help but smile evilly.

Flynn let out a chuckle, then rest his head on my shoulder: "If the situation gone worst, I may be reduce to lower rank or they will expel me out of the army, and that is completely your fault."

"Hey, what's that for? I didn't ask you to kiss me." I shot back.

"You seduced me to kiss you."

"What?" I sighed in defeated, Flynn always got my nuts, and he always gives me a totally loss just only by his words and lectures. However, may be that was one of many reasons I fell for him.

"Repede, can you sleep in the next room tonight?"

Without any reply, my friend stood up on his four legs and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him by his tail.

"Poor Repede, next time I will get him something to apologize." Flynn looked at the door and turned his gaze to me.

"Don't worry too much; he doesn't mind it at all." I said while undressing the wet, heavy shirt from my body and left it on the edge of the chair.

Suddenly Flynn's hand caught my waist from behind as he pulling me to his chest (his bare chest, because he gotten his armor removed when…I didn't know." The cold sensation of his skin made me shivered, but also hot at the same time. His wet blond hair caressed my cheek, and the rainy smell rushed inside my nose. How amusing.

Outside it was still raining, but it hardly matter for now. Why did I have to bother with it while he-the one I held strong feelings towards slept next to me? The warmth he gave me was enough to warm me up in those cold rainy days like this. I love you.

* * *

Author's note: Hi, this is my first story and I'm not English speaker so if you found any grammar mistakes, please forgive me.

IronyxOfxFate: I'm so sorry if the first part sounds like your Crime and Punishment stories, but it was really accidentally. I didn't mean to. I hope you don't mind.


End file.
